deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Shovel Knight
'Shovel Knight '''is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He appeared in the 73rd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight, where he fought against ''Disney's Scrooge McDuck. History Little is known about Shovel Knight except that he and his partner Shield Knight traveled across the world together collecting treasure. Then, during an expedition in the Tower of Fate, a cursed amulet took control of Shield Knight and disappeared with her. Despondent over his partners disappearance, Shovel Knight gave up adventuring, until he heard of the Enchantress and her "Order of No Quarter". Knowing that she unsealed the Tower of Fate, Shovel Knight took it to himself to go to the tower, and find his partner. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: Approximately 4'6"/137.16 cm * Weight: Approximately 100 lbs/45 kg * Age: N/A * Travels via catapult. * Once fought a man whose power comes from hats Arsenal & Skills * Shovel Blade: ** Shovel Drop ** Charge Handle ** Drop Spark * Armors: ** Stalwart Plate ** Dynamo Mail ** Final Guard ** Conjurer's Coat ** Mail of Momentum ** Ornate Armor ** Armor of Chaos ** Toad Gear Relics * Flare Wand * Dust Knuckles * Throwing Anchor * Propeller Dagger * Chaos Sphere * Mobile Gear * Alchemy Coin * War Horn Feats * Beat the Order of No Quarter...twice * Fought the Battletoads & Kratos * Dodged Cannonballs * Killed a gryphon & a dragon * Dodged magical fireballs * Can hold his breath indefinitely One Minute Melee Shovel Knight appears as a combatant in Season 5 of ''One Minute Melee'' and fights Meta Knight from the Kirby series. He loses the fight, only to be rescued by the real Meta Knight, as it turns out he was fighting Dark Meta Knight the whole time. Gallery Shovel Knight Sprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee The Shovel bigger.png|The Shovel Blade 976926EE-4598-4027-928A-91128C8C9DFE.gif|Shovel Drop 0DB1337F-AF48-4C8D-9623-3C9AB1382016.gif|Drop Spark & Charge Handle DF2E5A16-F004-4A1A-A1E6-80C79E21ED4B.png|Flare Wand 36F7367F-4566-4081-B913-D541D853941E.png|Dust Knuckles C3C06D18-A7B3-40CF-8B55-9BD3E9034609.png|Throwing Anchor DF3FC310-E2CF-4848-AE35-D31FD38DF6DD.png|Propeller Dagger B8365211-3573-418C-8F39-A1B05D70ABB6.png|Chaos Sphere 66DD90F4-A029-4A3F-8593-5E88F1C64155.png|Mobile Gear B389654E-5823-40F8-B0F4-1FAAC5F8C1A4.png|Alchemy Coin FE2B205D-106A-4F5E-AE10-AD45435C4422.png|War Horn Trivia * Shovel Knight is the first combatant that is from an indie video game. In addition, Shovel Knight is the first character from a video game funded by Kickstarter. * Shovel Knight was killed for similar reasons to Knuckles. Both of them attempted to steal from someone and were killed by them for their thievery. * Shovel Knight is the first combatant to carry a shovel into battle, with the next one being Smokey Bear. * Shovel Knight is the fourth combatant to be killed by his own weapon, after Bomberman, Sam Fisher and The Meta, and with the next one being Silver Samurai. * Shovel Knight is the eighth video game character to fight a comic book character, after Zitz, Kratos, Lord Raiden, Fox McCloud, Raiden, Sweet Tooth and Amy Rose, and with the next three being Sigma, Widowmaker and Sindel. ** He is the fifth video game character to lose against a comic book character, after Zitz, Kratos, Lord Raiden and Sweet Tooth, and with the next two being Sigma and Widowmaker. References * Shovel Knight on the Shovel Knight Wiki Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Magic Users Category:Human Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Mascots Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Fire Users Category:Merciful Combatants